A Bitter Color
by SleepingRiot
Summary: -'I love you' I thought to her as I embraced her, "I-Ikuto?" She whispered, surprised by the sudden change. "Let me just hold you," I whispered back to her as she leaned against my body.
1. Black is a Bitter Color

**SHUGO CHARA**

FRIDAY . FEBRUARY . 27 . 2009

song of the chapter...  
**Nelly Furtado - All Good Things (Come To An End)**

**AI LOLI**

AmUtO . aMuXiKuTo . IkUaMu

_ANGST/ROMANCE_

_BEFORE THE START/AUTHORETTE'S NOTE. . .  
_Shugo Chara is much too cute to make more than two people die in it - even if it's Tadase! It may have a happy ending or not. I can't decide until it comes to the right time. I spent 3 hours writing this one-shot! It was hard to choose which things to happen next, so I had to go over all the possiblities, and what to do after that. Either it ends romantically and happily or it ends tragically and angsty or what other genres! Please enjoy - because I enjoyed working hard to write this!

**Story Status. . .**  
_This is a 2-shot!!_

_disclaimer. . ._  
I don't own **Shugo Chara **at ALL, if I DID own it, well let's just say Amu wouldn't use protection with Ikuto... -smirk-... and they would have MILLIONS of little chibi Ikuto's and Amu's and mixed Amuto babies!!

**_A BITTER COLOR_**

**Black **is a bitter color.

I remember the days and nights I grew to detest this color. It was night-fall, and she left gone into thin air, disappeared, all that was left of her was the dark, **black**, cloudless sky.

_"What is your favorite time of they day?" I asked curiously, but not letting it show.  
"The night. When it's dark." Amu exclaimed in fascination._

Through all those god damned 8 years of lonliness, rejection, quiet, and discomfort - that was what she left me to live with. I managed to survive her being gone. I don't know how - but I told myself, Before I die, I _will_ see her again. I don't want to sound crappy, cheesy, phony, or corny or anything - but there's no more hiding the love buried deep within my hollow heart.

_"If you want something - you have to fight for it. Or it'll just slip through your fingers." Amu stated wisely, but second later - she tripped, and of course. I was there to catch her._

I was pretty sure all my tears would disperse if she was gone - but, boy was I wrong.

_"Don't be such a child, Amu. Stop crying, there's nothing to cry about." I chided as she rained tears.  
__"There are many things I can cry about - but I don't cry because of them. I cry when I know something will hurt someone immensely because of what I did, Ikuto." She sobbed._

All the time - everytime I think of her - my heart beats again, my eyes are once again - filled with emotions. My body is again, tense, and I'm yearning for her. To just hear her laughter again, would be all I need, to see her smile again, would be a miracle, and to hold just once more would be a dream that will never come true.

_"If you cared about someone Ikuto - would you want to hold that person again? Even if they're gone?"  
"If I truly card for someone Amu, It would be someone like you. And I wouldn't let them go." She would smile at that, and laugh with a visible blush._

She left when she was 12, making her 20 now. I was 16 at that point of time. Being the average teenager I was - I let my emotions get the better of me. I screamed, I punched, I kicked, I felt my heart break, I let anger overwhelm me, I let depression fill my very insides, I felt my self fall deep, I flet my self fall in love. Like there was at a point of time, I would fly up to the top again, but that point of time wouldn't come to me... no. Not now.

_"There will be a point in time when you will realize why it never worked out with someone else." She murmured to herself as I sat on her bed, although she didn't notice me there.  
"KYAA!!" Yeah, it ended up strangely._

Lord, I know I have sinned - but please let me be with my Saint before you take me to where I belong after all this.

_"I have an Angel playing with my heart~" Amu sang as she listened to the Eurythimics, I have an Angel._

I always hoped that she didn't die - but why should I worry about such a trivial thing? I would know when she has left me like that. Amu had once very wisely, I must say.

_She looked at me with her piercing eyes, and smiled, I had been standing at her balcony window with a mere smirk and my Violin on my back. She sat on her pink bed, crossed legged._

_"With all that freedom you will gain once you're freed from Easter, What will you do with it?" I had simply grinned teasingly, and walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed, making her blush._

_"If I'm free, Amu, I will do just as I wish." At that I had winked at Amu, and she blushed again, but it died down. Just to my amusement._

_"Being free as you will be. . . you will tent to feel lonely one day. Al that freedom always has a limit to it," She stated, looking at the ground, then she looked at my reaction, and a smile graced her features. I smiled for once in return,_

_"I guess that, sometimes, limits will only make us safer, or only worse. But not everything can help us, we only have to figure out what the right thing is, and make that decision or not." She whispered to me, a proud smile forming on her glossy cirved lips, her hand moved, and placed itself on top of mine and whispered into my ear,_

_"But I know you'll make the right choice. You always do," I held her hand, and smiled, "Thank you, Amu." Amu blushed, and I pulled at her arm, she fell forward, and into my chest with an Oph. 'I love you' I though to myself as I embraced her,_

_"I-Ikuto?" She asked surprised. "Just let me hold you ," I whispered to her as I rested my head on her soft, silky, strawberry scented hair. I inhaled her smell, I heard Amu sigh into my chest and lean onto me, I closed my eyes and held her tighter. Soon she was fast asleep, I placed her on her bed, letting myself rest next to her._

_I had watched her althrough her sleep, watching as her chest heaved silently, up and down. I watched as the moonlight hit her face and luminated her beautifully. But she had always been beautiful to my eyes. Nothing about her was ugly, bad or slefish in anyway. I had admired her from the very beginning I meet her, the first time she fell on top of my in the ditch when I was napping._

I had admired her until my eyes slid shut slowly. Of course. All good things come to an end. That night could have repeated itself over and over again, 'cause it would be all that I wanted. Amu back in my arms. and to love as I did and still do. I smiled slightly at the sweet memories. And to love as I did and still do. I smiled slightly at the sweetness of the memories.

_"I love Strawberries, Rima!" Amu shouted in Ecstasy. Rima Giggled,  
"And their healthy for you," Rima said, nibbling on a strawberry end while Amu was gobbling them all down._

Would Amu have left if I had declared my Love for her earlier? Would Amu have felt the same way? Would Amu want me back? Did someone take her before me already? Did he rob her of her innocence? Did she even want him to do that? Will she still think of me through all of her disappearance? Why couldn't I move on after her vanishing act? Though. . . I do have an answer for my last question: Love.

_My father, Aruto Tsukiyomi had came to me when I was about 3 or 4, and told me,  
"It's better to know the questions then know all it's answers," He left me with a smile and a pat on the head and a kiss on the forehead. And about one year later he had left me to my Mother and Utau, all alone._

I stood up with a white Violin Case, put it over and on my back, I walked out of my room, down the stairs and out of the house.

It was Night, again.

I sighed. I walked to the Park, Walking to the Park, I gazed at my surroundings. Passing all the reflective windows, I looked at myself, I was completely dressed in white or gray, anything other than the shade of **black**. Like I said - It was a bitter color. I shrugged and continued on my way to the Park, staring back at the bright white star that shined through and stood out of all the nights darkness, all alone.

_'A Heart riven by grief and Loneliness.' The star chimed to him._

I turned away, and I entered the Park, taking slow but long strides. In the corner of my eye, I saw pink, I froze and turned quickly to where I saw it. I rushed towards it. I sighed, and smiled. I picked the bright pink colored rose, fresh green stem carefully. I couldn't help but feel a ting of disappointment go and pierce my heart. I held the rose firmly, something wet ran down from my palm and onto the white sleeved collared shirt. I sweatdropped.

"Maybe wearing black won't effect my annoyance for it," I murmured to myself. Once I noticed it, I flet the sharp pain in my right hand, now. I just held onto the rose a little lighter, and continued walking to a place where Amu had found me playing my Violin. I chuckled. And continued walking to the Gazebo.

I put the Violin Case down and flipped open the top and delicately took out a slender, well-carved bronze chestnut colored Violin, and a bow styled to match it. I sighed and got up, placed the Violin under my chin, and started to play. I played a song very slowly, I had composed this myself, it was for Amu.

It was named 'The Rosette Moon', and that's exactly what she is.

The songs pace had picked up and then calmly slowed to a sad rhythm and Melody. A lone tear slid down my face as I played. "Why are you crying?" An angelic voice asked. I knew that voice. I opened my eyes as soon as I heard her.

"Amu?" I asked breathlessly out in disbelief. She walked towards me smiling, as her eyes begun to fill up with tears. "Yes?" Being the Klutz she was, she tripped over her own feet as soon as she walked towards me, and landed on top of me. She was radiating embarrassment, I chuckled.

"Very graceful entrance, very elegant indeed, that was until you fell down on me." I said as she blushed 5 different shades, and used her fists and pounded them against my chest.

"It's not my fault my feet got entangled!" Amu said loudly with her role as Tomato head. I chuckled and held her hands after I put my violin and bow down beside me. Then held her fully,

"I missed you so much, Amu." She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away. "I missed you, too" She whispered to me as she nuzzled into my cheek.


	2. Black is Much Sweeter

**SHUGO CHARA**

FRIDAY . FEBRUARY . 28 . 2009

song of the chapter...  
**Carpanters - Close To You**

**AI LOLI**

AmUtO . aMuXiKuTo . IkUaMu

_ANGST/ROMANCE_

_BEFORE THE START/AUTHORETTE'S NOTE. . .  
_Maybe you guys didn't notice yet. . . but. . . does the atmoshphere feel like someone would die since our favourit couple have just rejoined? This second chapter is just a continuem of the last chappie!! Haha!! Please enjoy and **REVIEW **as I worked very hard to put this chappie up!! I will revise this 2-shot, so it looks nicer!! This may seem a bit OC at times, but it's the way I wanted to set up the whole story. Someone mentioned that to me, and I looked if I wrote that in the notes. . . and I saw that I didn't. Oops. I wanted to... but I obviously forgot. Sorry. Thanks to that reviewer!!

**Story Status. . .**  
_This is a 2-shot!!_

_disclaimer. . ._  
I don't own **Shugo Chara **at ALL, if I DID own it, I think there would be protests with Tadamu and Tadase lovers out side my house with pit forks, torches, and guns and bombs!! Amu and Ikuto kissing would be the first thing you would see on the screen of the TV/Computer! And you ALL who reviewed would be an OC there!! Haha!!

**_A BITTER COLOR_**

**Black **is a bitter color.

"I missed you so much, Amu." She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away. "I missed you, too" She whispered to me as she nuzzled into my cheek. She sobbed into my chest, I held her closer.

"Why are you crying?" I asked gently, cupping her face as I held her.

"You aren't angry at me for leaving? Don't you want to know why I left?" Sahe asked with shock in her golden orbs, now puffed up and red, but her tears started to slow. I shook my head.

"No," She gave me a questioning look.

"What?" She breathed in surprise, I smirked, but it was different, it was kinder.

"I still wonder what you have done and where you have gone, but, what matters now is that you're here now," I whispered huskily into her ear and kissed her. She looked up at me as we broke the kiss,

"I-Ikuto. . . I-I lo-" I cut her off, "I love you too, Amu." I murmured as we embraced each other again.

"I won't ever leave you again. . ." She whispered.

"I hope not," I said in reply with a clad smile.

**--SLAP--**

"I just said I wouldn't ever leave you again!"

"Oww. . ." I groaned as I rubbed my throabing cheek in pain.

"Sorry," Amu murmured as she examened my puffy red cheek.

_'It's best to know all the questions then know all the answers to them.'_

_~~ . |- . -| . ~~_

_She returned to him at the darkest hour of night, at midnight exactly they kissed, and the lonely star was soon surrounded by other stars. That way, he was not anymore lonely._

_'Maybe I can wear black again, since it brung me my happiness back...' _

_Was his thoughts as he kissed and hugged her again._

I held the magenta colored rose out for Amu. She gasped, and smiled radiently at him (Although it was just a rose, that happened to prick me and draw blood from my hand. But she was obvious to it. . .)

_Le End. . ._


End file.
